


brrr

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: i did actually try to come up with a less original title but in the end 'brrr' is all i had.this is... super short and i'm not too happy with it but..... I Love oborinkah with all my gay soul





	brrr

Winter. So many things are wrong with winter. Well, three things but they’re important.

One: the cold. Who likes the cold? The heat – comforting, soul fuelling – is better than the hellish cold that clings to the skin and chills to the bone. Two: the snow. Aesthetically pleasing yes, but it sticks, fusing with the mud and leaving ice everywhere. Three: winter means that Rinkah puts a proper shirt on. And yeah _fine_ Oboro gets to design her winter outfits, turning Rinkah into the grumpiest, cutest model the army’s fort has ever known but _gods_ how she misses the arms.

The wind bellows, diving into Oboro’s outfit and painting goosebumps on the shivering canvas that is her skin. She can feel how her face contorts into the expression that brings tears to children, Nohrians and _Azama_ and groans.

And then Rinkah comes, wrapping her arms around Oboro, sharing her delightful _warmth_ and she _melts._ “What are you doing out here you fool? It’s freezing.” Rinkah doesn’t give her a chance to reply, lifting Oboro over her shoulder and taking her inside where Jakob is serving tea. There’s no way to leave her side after that.

Winter. There’s only one good thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i did actually try to come up with a less original title but in the end 'brrr' is all i had.  
> this is... super short and i'm not too happy with it but..... I Love oborinkah with all my gay soul


End file.
